Talk:Summoning: Kunai Knife
No Hand Signs Needed Why was this part removed? :Because the infobox already has a field for that, if it doesn't appear, it means there is no hand seal. Omnibender - Talk - 01:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st and 2nd Hokage I mentionned them because during the battle with the 3rd Hokage's shadow doppelgangers they had far more knives on them then could be concealed on their persons and still used that fast. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you always seem to be using this sort of argument? Fiction requires some amount of suspension of disbelief, which means not everything that seems peculiar is actually peculiar. ''~SnapperT '' 21:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Now Snapper. The question you should be asking is this: How is this not Summoning Technique or Generic Sealing Technique and for what reason will this not meet the same eventual fate as the last one of these random summonings?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. First of all, what makes my suggestion seem unlikely? Secondly, the reason I created this site and the other ones was because my previous comments on summoned weapons were deleted. That left me with two conclusions: #) That people did not care about the weapons, which did not makes sense #) I was unable to go into sufficient detail on the topic, but to do so on the page itself would make it too long. :::So this is the result. Oh, and how the heck is this Generic Sealing Technique? Plus, summons generally require blood (even for Summoning: Rashōmon; even if 1st and 2nd were capable of giving blood at the time, Sakon never did. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::And yet summoning is in the name...and Substitution does the same puff of smoke...but you know what. Every time I we do this it usually ends me taking a long break from the wiki to cool off. I'm going to leave others to deal with this. But know I'd rather just delete it, and that random Summoning: Shuriken nonsense. :::Have a good day.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry that it causes you so much trouble. And perhaps I should change the name after all. As for the substitution, I do not get what you are implying. Since you will be gone, can someone else explain it? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :These are the EXACT SAME as generic summoning with the MINOR exception you don't know where the fuinjutsu that sealed it was located. SimAnt 23:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No blood. And while we understandably do not see any seals on the Kages, what about Sakon? ::To make this easier though, can I just add the kunai and shuriken to the summoning page without them being deleted this time? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sakon does something. The Hokage do nothing out of the ordinary from what I can see. ''~SnapperT '' 02:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Since when does generic summoning require blood except in extremely rare instances? For all you know the seals could be in their undergarments. SimAnt 02:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Snapper2 then where did all of the kunai come from? ::::@Simant, thought of that, but it would be not practical for continous use due to time required for drawing them out, only for surprise. Plus, why would the kunai appear in Sakon's hand then. Plus, I thought blood was a general requirement. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Blood is to seal a contract with animals, also the undergarments was an example. Here is another they "could" hide the summoning seal by applying it to the underside of the skin where it can't be seen by the enemy. Hunter-nin exist to dispose of bodies, because there is "hidden" stuff done to them. (EXAMPLE) . SimAnt 21:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gave that some thought too. Moreover, you could use sealing techniques that with writing materials that do not show up easily (lemon juice for example), but on the palm of your hand is impractical since that is where it will come off more easily. But yes, it is an example. The point is, what do "you" think it is? If all else fails we can remove the summoning part and give it a new title, but regardless, this event did happpen and should be noted. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :The issue here appears to be what the summon in the name is. This is simply a case of generic sealing technique. No time-space involved. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I will grant I should have used another name, but I still have trouble (look above) understanding how this is a sealing. (talk) 02:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you ever considered the possibility we're not supposed to understand it? Or that we're supposed to suspend disbelief? Or that somehow Impure World Resurrection also affects ammunition? Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I used to, but that was, no offense, boring and too easy. I wanted to know "why" and "how" it happened despite it being a bit of fiction (I have long bus rides to and from school and I get bored during the bumpy road trips). And what about Sakon? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hidden seals is the most logical explanation. Omnibender - Talk - 20:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In my spare time I worked on creating a character around a similiar concept, but one of the main problems involved (after I figured out how to make invisible seals), was how to access the seals the fastest. While the hands are the fastest they are also the most easiest to damage (i.e. writing notes on your hand and scraping or washing them off, with the former my main concern). One thing I agreed on though was not kunai. Or put another way, use kunai when there are so many even more desructive weapons around and the only difficulty is in, or getting someone else to do it, writing it down? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Tattoos made with special ink. Omnibender - Talk - 21:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The ink would not be a lot of trouble even without ninjutsu I admit. I do not like tatoos much so I did not give it a lot of consideration, but that would not explain why not a better weapon was used, and the other trouble is that to my knowledge tatoos are permanent. In other words it would be durable but limited to only that weapon. There are other parts of the body where it would be more practicle. ::::::::::Side note, there were also a lot of shuriken and other kunai knives around after that fight with the two Leaf Jonin and only Sakon used kunai, along with that one with the explosive tag; just thought the info would be useful for the discussion. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Weapons are not only used for their destructive capabilities. Kunai and shuriken were used mainly as distractions and causing minor injuries. Their pros being that they were light, small, inconspicuous, and extremely easy to use. :As for seals and tattoos, I would only like to point out that Jiraiya has a summoning tattoo on the palm of his hand and Orochimaru has one on his arm. Tattoos for summoning small weapons could also easily be placed there. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The diverse number of toads and snakes they summoned would also support summoning multiple weapons, within reason of course. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::And before someone notes how they did not hide these summoning seals, the answer is they would not need to. Jiraiya's is hard to notice and recongnize as such, and Oro's is hidden by his sleeve; plus those two did not really need to hide what they can do. Tsunade is an exception, but if the other two have tatoos it would be reasonable to expect her to as well...and she would have the medical expertise to hide it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the Hokages may not have had this technique. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete away. To avoid the controversity in my rashly chosen name, and as a form of compromise, I have created a new site for this. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You mean a new article. If this is what you wanted to do, all you had to do is move the current article into a new name, with the "move" link that is in the bar on top of every article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, still learning the ropes. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC)